muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5003
Cold Open Elmo sets up today's theme of building, having made a popsicle stick ramp for Slimey to get into Oscar's trash can. Scene #1 Chris is awaiting the arrival of the Three Little Pigs, who will be building him a doghouse as a surprise gift for his friend Virgil. However, only one Little Pig shows up; the other two caught colds. She points out three pigs are needed for the job, but Chris pleads that she find a way, as Virgil is visiting today. The pig finds volunteers in Grover and Rosita, who don pig snouts for the job. The pig develops a cold herself, meaning she can't do the job. Cookie Monster fills in when promised a cookie. Scene #2 The "Pigs for a Day" don their uniforms and construction gear, ready to work. Rosita pulls out the plans, while the other monsters have begun working. Their project doesn't resemble the plans in any way, so Grover prepares to tell Chris they've failed. Rosita tells them they need to keep trying. Chris is shocked to see the monsters at work instead of the pigs, but they assure him they can get the job done (even if Grover can't "oink" on cue). Scene #3 Cookie holds the roof in place while the other two "pigs" attach the rest of the house. Rosita senses something is wrong with their house, though Grover believes it's up to snuff. Sure enough, they realize they've forgotten to put in a door, trapping Cookie inside. Before they can work on putting one in, Cookie bursts out, collapsing the whole structure. Grover is again ready to quit, but Rosita insists they keep trying until they get it right. Scene #4 Chris checks on the monsters, who have finished the doghouse...only it's been made the size on the plans, not sized for a full-grown dog. Chris' friend Virgil, a dog, arrives and is ready for his surprise. They promise he'll get a version his size and Cookie chows down on the tiny one. Scene #5 The monster-pigs sing a song as they put together the new doghouse. Virgil is very pleased with the end result and thanks the "Pigs for a Day" for their efforts. Big Bird's Road Trip Big Bird video chats from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He chats with Marlee, who gives him some homemade jewelry and does an Irish step dance with him. Muppets Elmo and friends sing and clap as they find out the letter of the day - B. Cartoon "B is for Build" - A young girl sings as she builds a play course for her cat. Abby's Amazing Adventures Basket makes Abby and Rudy rollercoaster engineers, as they design a new rollercoaster for a theme park. Muppets Elmo and Abby pose as astronauts and sing about finding the number of the day by counting Martians. Today, there are 17. Elmo's World: Building Things Scene #5 Grover signs off as he prepares another construction project. He is baffled seeing three Cookie Monsters come past carrying the same board.